


Won't Say I'm In Love

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shangst Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Garrison - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Shangst Week 2017, shance, shangst, this wasnt really angst im a fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shangst Week Day 1: Garrison/Voltron(Yes, the title is a rip off of Hercules.)





	Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shangst Week Day 1: Garrison/Voltron
> 
> (Yes, the title is a rip off of Hercules.)

Shiro sat out on one of the balconies around the Garrison, looking out at the vast space full of sand and rock structures.   
  
His chin rested against his hands, staring up at the sky that would soon be pitch black with a small crescent moon in the center of it. His mind was full of plaguing thoughts, all of them tapping and aching to get out.   
  
He shook his head, cupping his hands behind his head and lightly tapping his forehead against the railing, hoping that would stop it.   
  
“Commander Takashi?” A voice said from behind him, causing him to turn around with a startle.   
  
“Oh, it’s just you, Cadet McClain,” Shiro responded, his heart instantly beginning to pound hard against his chest, so bad he could hear it in his ears.   
  
“What are you doing out here?” Lance asked, walking up to stand next to Shiro.   
  
“I should be asking you that,” Shiro laughed, turning back to look out at the desert with Lance.   
  
“Haha, fair enough,” Lance chuckled, turning away from the other to the darkening sky.   
  
The two were silent with each other for awhile, both watching as the sun went below the horizon filling the sky with darkness.   
  
“Why are you really out here?” Lance asked, the thought filling his mind for quite some time.   
  
Shiro was taken aback by the sudden question and broken silence before he answered.   
  
“Just have a lot on my mind. It happens especially when I have just… this weight from the academy on my shoulders,” Shiro replied. He was honest for the most part, but was hiding something that he hoped Lance wouldn’t catch onto.   
  
“They’re putting too much on you… You’re an amazing student but you’re only human. They put a lot on me with being a mess up in classes, but I guess that’s a lot different,” Lance replied, scratching the back of his head slightly.   
  
“I am only human, but there’s this even bigger pressure on me now with the Kerberos mission, and all this stuff. It’s heavy,” Shiro sighed, turning around and set his head in his hands, leaning against the railing.   
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it too much. You’re a pretty cool human to me. Just try and focus on the present and worry about the future when the future becomes the present!” Lance exclaimed, quickly covering his mouth when he realized that he wasn’t supposed to be awake.   
  
“Thanks, McClain,” Shiro replied, rubbing the back of his neck and giving a faint smile.   
  
“Hey, just call me, Lance,” Lance winked, walking towards the doors, “Now, I’m a cadet so I should probably go to my dorms before I get into more trouble. It was nice talking to you, though!”   
  
Shiro nodded, giving a small wave and waiting till Lance was out of sight before turning back around and hyperventilating over the edge.   
  
He calmed down and smacked himself on the forehead several times, before plopping down on the cement, looking up at the stars.   
  
“Why can’t I just tell him?” Shiro groaned, hiding his face in his arms and letting himself relax like that, “Things would be easier if I didn’t have these feelings…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I haven't written in weeks oops. 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
